Meta Knight's secret
by Meta Star
Summary: Meta Knight always is hiding something under that mask. Soon Meta Knight shows Kirby his secret, but will he be able to keep it one? rated T for some language.
1. In The Whispy Woods

MS: so, yeah people, i don't anything in this story except the motovation and the ideas to write it.

**--Metaknight's Secret--**

It was a peacful evening in Whispy Woods, and the time of day was almost at dusk.

Kirby(being the glutton he is) decided to take a trip to the tree that never seems to run out of apples.

On his conquest he spotted Meta Knight lounging under the tree. Now since Kirby was in full view,

either Meta Knight was sleeping or he didn't really care. Kirby walked up to him and asked him

"Meta Knight what are you doing here?"resting," The Puffball sat next to him.

Kirby was munching on some apples when Meta Knight asked " Is food the only reason your here?",

"Yeah, thats all I came to do",

"Speaking of which, why are you not practicing your skills right now?",

"I've had enough practice for today," Nobody spoke for awhile, and the whole forest seemed distilled.

Kirby broke the silence with a question,"Meta Knight why do you never seem to be on anyone's side?",

Meta Kight responded with a sigh."Why do you have to bother me? Meta said coldly.

Some time passed before Kirby spoke again,"listen I have 2 questions for you", Kirby said, "Is there a reason you keep asking me things?",

"well anyway, my first one is, do you have any friends?", Meta Knight answered,

"Well, I don't really have friends, but I suppose you could constitute", Meta Knight quickly quieted himself and thought of why in the world he would of just said that infront of Kirby.

Kirby stammered for a moment then regained his momentum,"Also have you ever taken off that mask of yours?",

Meta Knight and Kirby sat silently,"well?", Meta Knight still stayed silent

"Listen would you just tell-,""No," Kirby took this as an answer to stop his pestering,Meta Knight quietly thought

what it would be like to live in silence."So are you gonna take it off?", Meta Knight, stricken by this remark fell on his face,

which is also his body.

"Listen Kirby, I keep my mask on for a reason,"why? are you ugly?", Some Waddle Doos nearby started to snicker.

However, they caught Meta Knight's attention who then dashed up to them and stabbed the first doo in the eye,"Clark! you killed him!",

the other Doo just kept whining with remarks similar to those."go away, or it's you next" Meta Knight found that comment interesting because it was coming from Kirby.The Doo ran off with incredible speed, _unfortunately_ the doo had tears in his eye so he didn't see the massive Gordo about to ram him in the face, and he died.

Getting back to the tree "so if that's not the reason, why don't you ever take off the mask?", Kirby said playfully. the few seconds after that

question time seemed to stop. What was twenty seconds, seemed like several hours to the puffball warrior."hmph, Kirby i wear the Mask so nobody sees what i really am."

Kirby thought for a moment."well, you are my shape, you carry a sword and cape, so aren't you just like me?", Meta Knight

looked at Kirby blankly."I'd strike you if i didn't think you were serious," Meta Knight quietly retorted. Meta Knight stared at Kirby a few moments before he said."Listen, Kirby this is vital now, I'm going to show you something, amd it will change your views on me and my visions."

Kirby blinked at this remark. Meta Knight put his gloved hand under his mask, "before I go further, Are you sure you you an stand the truth?"

Kirby nodded his head. Meta Knight turned around.

Meta Knight pulled his mask up, off his face slowly, and the more he pulled it off the more he would wish he hadn't started. Meta Knight then placed his mask beside him.

He then turned around to face Kirby. Kirby's eyes Widened, and his pupils minimized.Kirby staggered heavily on his feet, then drifted to the ground."

"hmph, Kirby couldn't take the truth," said Meta Knight who was putting he mask back on. He chuckled, "Kirby, you're so naive, you need to learn what other people hold in store," remarked Meta Knight as he headed back to the Smash Mansion happily.

**_I Plan on continuing this. it's also my first fic. so please R&R. and be honest in your comments._**


	2. Back At The Mansion

Ms's Disclaimer: Again I don't anything in this fic except the fic itself.

**Metaknight's Secret Chapter 2**

**Back at the Whispy Woods Tree**,"_That was something I really didn't expect_," Kirby thought soon after Meta Knight left.

"_Those blank white eyes, The dark azure body_," While thinking these thoughts he also pondered why Meta Knight

often found him as his enemy, but it didn't really matter to Kirby. He had to get back to the Smash Mansion to tell Pit

about his findings. He entrusted Pit with this story, but Pit was Kirby's only friend. he headed in the direction of the mansion,

but on the front step of the mansion a thought entered Kirby's head,"_but, what if Meta Knight figures that I tell Pit?_" he shuttered

at the idea.

_**A short while later**_

"And that's what Meta Knight actually looks like under the mask," Kirby told Pit."Wow, I never could figure out why he wore that mask all the time."

Kirby then shot Pit a look that almost yelled,_ You can't tell anyone._ Pit simply laughed and went to the lounge room.

That laugh didn't reassure Kirby very much, meanwhile a figure was watching from the murky shadows.

_In The Lounge Room_,"Say Pit I heard you speaking to Kirby earlier, what was that about?", asked a smug Fox.

"Its confidential information,"."Friends don't keep secrets," Fox then nudged Pit in the chest."Fox This isn't something

you need to know," Pit hissed.Fox hit Pit in the head,"Ow! Damnit Fox!", Fox just snickered at this remark.

"Okay, fine i'll tell you, but this needs to stay between us," Pit cracked from his pestering, then quietly told Fox about Meta Knight.

As fate would have it, Kirby chose that moment to enter the Lounge Room, Kirby looked at Pit, He just turned his head,

very, very quickly. Fox looked like he was on the brink of hysterics, So Pit excused himself from the room right then.

"um..Fox? is there something you want to share with us?", Kirby retorted."No, not really. Kirby felt like just slapping him then and there, because he figured he heard Pit and him talking about Meta Knight. " Listen I have a.. place... to be... now,"

Fox then dismissed himself from the room. Kirby sighed so heavily that everyone in the room,(Jigglypuff,Falco, and Link)

turned to look at him. Kirby sulked out of the room, or so he thought he was going to, but unfortunately for Kirby. He

rammed into The Galaxia sword being held at the door front, Meta Knight wasn't about to let him leave.

Kirby felt that time stopped, or at least he swore his heart did.

**Yeah this Chapter is short but i'm bringing the next one in as soon as i can.**


	3. An Ending

MS: Once again I don't own anything in this chapter except the ideas.

**Metaknight's Secret Chapter 3**

Kirby had a feeling of great pain generating in his stomach at the sight of seeing Meta Knight again.

"Um, hello again Meta Knight," is all Kirby could manage to get out of his throat. Meta Knight took his sword out of the door, and said "You were this close puff boy," he made a small spot between his hands. A few minutes later Kirby dashed upstairs feeling worse than before.

He burst into his room and sat on his bed. There was a knock at the door, fearing the worst didn't he even look up.

"It's me," Kirby could make out that voice as Marth's."come in," Kirby whispered. Apparently Marth's hearing is great because he came in.

"Kirby.. I saw you dash past me faster then i would expect, so I know something isn't right." Marth quietly said."It's that Damn Meta Knight."

Marth stared blankly but then remembered about twenty minutes ago he heard Kirby talking to Pit." What did Meta Knight do?". Kirby

looked at Marth_"why does he even care?"_Kirby thought."He showed me who he is under the mask, and I told Pit, Then Fox found out,and Meta Knight stopped me on the up looking rather angry." Kirby gasped for air."Listen Kirby, I may not be the smartest person in the

mansion but I think you should just Meta Knight that you let his information out." Kirby just looked at him with a face that you get when someone punches you in the face for no reason.

"Maybe that would be the honest thing to do, but i want to do the thing that lets me live a few more years," hearing this Marth tried to hold back a smirk, he failed.

"Maybe you should go now Marth," nodding Marth exited Kirby's room. After a few moments of quiet thinking.

Kirby decided to exit the room, and he saw Fox in front of his room. Kirby shot him a look, but to much of Kirby's suprise Fox apologized

"Kirby i'm sorry about what happened earlier," Fox said this and then walked off.Kirby was thinking more and more about telling Meta Knight.

After three pain relievers and a gallon of ice cream he walked up to Meta Knight's room.

He had Marth, Fox, and Pit behind him incase things don't go so well.he slowly knocked on the door. after about two seconds of knocking he felt like he was going to vomit.

Eventually someone responded."i'll be there in a second." after about fifteen seconds of terror, Meta Knight opened the door."Do you need something Kirby?","Yes. Meta,I told these guys whats under your mask.","

"Yes, I know that," Kirby couldn't believe what he just heard. He already knew. Kirby felt better, but he still passed out.

Everything was hectic for the next few minutes, there was screaming and something about the hospital,"Kirb... Fox!.. Call... What!... Meta!...Hospital.", but thats all Kirby could make out before everything went black.

Later, Kirby awoke to find himself in the Infirmary."_ugh. Maybe I should have denied his offer in the beginning_," Kirby thought hastily.

The Nurse(Pit..wierd) walked in and told him he had a visitor."Great send him in," Pit left with a questioning look on his face.

The visitor came in, Kirby couldn't imagine who it was, but when he came in his jaw dropped.

It was actually Meta Knight."Met.. Meta Knight?" listen I apologize for this happening." Kirby just blinked.

"So wait, is there a problem, because i just passed out, i don't have a terrible wound." Kirby questioned.

"No thats incorrect, in all the confusion everybody got into a fight, Master hand had to break it up, but your legs were terribly hurt," said a sadder than usual Meta Knight.

"Oh. well.. Meta Knight?""Yeah?""Would you sit next to me?" Meta Knight thought for a moment. "I'd love to." Meta Knight sat next to Kirby.He took off his mask, and they slowly fell asleep.

_**The End**_


End file.
